Warm Darkness
by Society of Sticks and Stones
Summary: Set in 7th year, the war is over, people have died. Hermione is very depressed and pulling back from everything, until some one comes along...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own tha chars but i own the plot. so ha, take that.  
  
~*Warm Darkness*~  
  
The light flooded from the room, engulfing her in eternal darkness. Thats how it was for her since last year. Dark. Empty. Cold.  
  
She lost practically all last year. Her family, murdered. Her favourite red haired companion, dead.  
  
The only friend she had left, he was now quiet, kept to himself more. If possible he was more depressed than she was.  
  
She would no longer spend her time in the library, she would either go running around the grounds, runnin bein the only place she felt at peace not havin to stop or think, ever. Or she would be out in the court yard. Drawin the sad world around her.  
  
One day, in the court yard she was drawing, a pair of eyes were watching her. Intently with her every move. She was oblivious to the steely eyes watching her from across the court yard.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I sat there watching her. She had changed. She was no longer the annoying preppy girl she once was, she grew up. She had to, after receiving a hard blow like that. She had everything, she was on top of the world. Then it was kicked out from beneath her adn she came crashing down.  
  
I had losses too. My father was killed in the war, as was my mother. With both of them dead I faced a choice. Go with the darkside like they would have forced me, be rich and powerfull. Or, give that up adn stay on the good side. Dump helped me with that one. He found me a job and a place to live. I now was on the light side. So my fellow house members were now disregarding my presence. Denying they knew me.  
  
She was good looking too. Her hard hit shown greatly with maturiosity. One look at her and you could tell, if she smiled she would look like a goddess.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Sickel for your thoughts Granger," Draco said sitting down beside her.  
  
She looked over at him, her eyes showed frustration, too tired and fed up to glare at him like she used to. "What do you want?"  
  
"Dont have to be hostile Granger. I'm not here to pick a fight."  
  
"Then why are you here? Your not my friend so I doubt you've come to chitchat."  
  
"True that true that. Will you go with me on the next Hogsmead weekend?"  
  
"I dont go on those trips anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just dont."  
  
"Scared you might have fun, that you might come out of this shell you hide yourself in."  
  
Her eyes locked with his, for a brief moment he could see all the hurt and insecure feelings in her eyes but then as quickly as the emotion came it left.  
  
She looked away, not wanting to see those piercing steel eyes. Quickly she picked up her stuff she began to walk away.  
  
"Why dont you answer the question Hermione? YOu know its true. Your know its time to move on. You're still hurting and missing them. I'm not saying forget them but you have to move on they would want you to live."  
  
Her eyes flashed with anger, "How dare you! You dont even know what its like. You cant just up and shut off emotions just for the sake of, "needing to move on" You dont even know what its like."  
  
His eyes flashed with a mixture of anger and hurt, "Actually I do know. I have never had any friends, true friends, I mean, but I know what its like to lose family. Both of my parents were killed in the war. My dad got what he deserved but my mother shouldnt have died.   
  
Look, with the choices I made after my parents died, I lost everything. I had to go to Dump for help. A Malfoy askin for help. And after I asked, Dump got me a place to stay and a job.  
  
Look Hermione I know what its like, I know that your goin through a tough time. But please if you keep goin the way your goin your deteriorate away."  
  
"Since when do you care Malfoy?"  
  
He sighed, "I'm sorry. But it doesnt matter when, just that I do"  
  
"Oh after almost seven years of hating me and treating me like crap. And all the sudden you care."  
  
"So its a no then?"  
  
"Look I just dont want to go to Hogsmead."  
  
"Then do you want to have an on-campus date?"  
  
"WHy are you suddenly so determined to go out with me?"  
  
"Come Hermione, were once the smartest girl at Hogwarts. Why do you think I want to go on a date with you?"  
  
"Maybe its the years and years of hating me thats clouded my intelligence."  
  
"I've never hated you. I made fun of you out of an image thing. I never meant any of it."  
  
"You never meant all those times you called me a mudblood?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"With my father being who he was I didnt have a choice in anything. I had to be a pureblood jerk for the time he was around but...wait why am I telling you all this? It'll probably just go in one ear and out the next because all you care about is yourself right now anyway.You dont have to answer my question. I already know the answer," with out another word, he left, left her siting there, unable to answer him.  
  
AN: well this is my second fic, to all those who read my first one i'm takin a break on it. this one came to mee while i was sittin in math class. so i continued it and thought i would post it. any way. the more reviews i get the faster up the chapters will come.   
  
mwah  
  
~*AnGeL*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Harry Potter chars.  
  
A/N:k i know i've long since updated this one, an started another. but it will take me longer to update this paticular story if i dont get any reviews. To my one reviewer Nicholas Cottrell, this chap is dedicated to you, an sorry i'll work on the POV thing.  
  
~*Warm Darkness*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I walked down the seeminglly endless halls, memories of my family and friends flooding my mind. But then, all of the sudden they just stopped. And I saw Draco sitting in front of me telling me...  
  
To move on...  
  
HIs parents too were dead...  
  
He liked me and wanted to go out with me...  
  
Trying to tell me of his relationship with his father...  
  
"He's right you know," said a voice in the back of her head.  
  
"How am I sposed to believe it? He's hated me for so long and randomly out of nowhere I'm just spose to forgive and forget what if its a trick?"  
  
"What if its not?"  
  
  
  
She could no longer argued with herself. She remembered the sinserety that she could see in his eyes.  
  
But what about Ron? He was dead now he certainly wouldnt aprove of her seeing Draco. He had hated him more than Draco suposedly hated her.  
  
"You know that for sure Hermione?"  
  
She looked up and floating in front of her was a transparent form of her now diseased best friend. "Ron?!"  
  
"He's right Hermione you have to move on.Its been almost a year now."  
  
"How can I move on? Everyone I love and care about is dead."  
  
"Harry is still alive, depressed but alive and in need of your help to pull him out of his downward sprial. And you have your life. A precious thing. You cant replace the people you lost, but you can move o and make more friends. And Mya, if you like Draco and want to go out with him, dont let the feuds he and I had years ago get in the way of that. I can tell you right now that his feelings for you are genuine."  
  
She nodded, "Okay Ron. For you I'll try."  
  
He floated away a single solitary tear slid down her cheek and she knew she would never see Ron in her living life again.  
  
That night she lay awake in her bed. Listening to her own breathing as well as Lavenders, and the quiet storms that could be heard from outside. A mixed of Ron's words and Draco's words echoiing in her mind.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Draco shot up out of bed. He opened his eyes to see the ghost of Roon Weasley floating above his bed, watching him.  
  
"Well well if it isnt Malfoy."  
  
"What are you doing here Weasley, you're suposed to be dead."  
  
"Nice to see you too mate."  
  
"Mate?"  
  
"Well if your goin to date my best friend I recken we need to get along."  
  
"I'm not goin to date her. She doesnt want to date me or forgive me."  
  
"She will Draco. She will. She knows she has to move on. She knows she has to dig herself out of this hole she put herself into, and that you are the only one who cant help her."  
  
"I would if I could but she doesnt want my help. She hates me and doesnt want anything to do with me."  
  
"Look Draco I'll help you. But you have to take it slow with her. Dont just expect her to up and go on a full out date with her in town. Small things."  
  
"Alright Weasley, but I make no promises." 


	3. Chapter 3: An Agreement

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Sorry i havent updated in ages, i will try to get updates up more often, the next chap for this will be up not too long, maybe a day or two(or even same day if i'm lucky) after this chap.  
  
Reviewer i love you.  
  
Warm Darkness Chapter Three  
  
I awoke with a start. Something about last night was getting to me, what was it? Oh yeah seeing my dead best friend tell me to date the guy that made our lives a living hell for the last six years of my life. I fell out of bed and started crying just thinking about it.   
  
Seeing as though crying, and falling surprisingly, were things i did often, it wasnt a shock and Lavender didnt even look up from her make up at me. Pavarti on the other hand still had a heart and dropped her blusher to come help me up and attemp to comfort me.  
  
"What is it Mya, did you have another dream about your parents and Ron again?" she asked helping me onto my bed in a sitting position hugging me.  
  
"No. Its just yesterday," the waterworks were flowing, "I was sitting in the courtyards, and Mal- Draco, came and started talking to me. And he asked me out, and i told him no and he told me to get over Ron, and my family's deaths. That they would want me to go out and start living my life again, to start dating again.  
  
And then I started walking back here, and a ghost came to talk to me. But it wasnt one of the school ghosts, it was Ron,and he told me to listen to what Draco said and give him a chance, and that I had to get Harry out of the slump he is in now." I finished and I was crying more than I had since the actual time of their deaths.  
  
Pavarti too was in tears, as was Lavender who came over once I started telling my story.  
  
Lavender slipped a suportive arm around my shoulders, "Are you going to go out with him?"  
  
"I dont know. I'm still not sure I should."  
  
"Well I think you should, dont you Pavarti?"  
  
"Only if she wants to Lav. Besides even if she does what business of ours is it?"  
  
"Well when I can give her the makeover of a life time, its mine. Come on Mya what do you say, want a makeover?"  
  
I thought for a minute, why the hell not. I am entitled to look pretty every once and a while. That and it would help more on the Draco front when I go to apologise to hime for yesterday, after all Ron gave me the ok so there is nothing holding me back. I smiled at her, "Alright Lav, give me your best."  
  
"Do you have any limits to set with me, like cuts, colours, dress style, anything at all?"  
  
I looked her square in the eye, "Pretend I am your favourite barbie doll that you can cut and dye her hair any colour you want and dress however you want. I leave myself in your hands."  
  
Lav grinned and got down to work while Pavarti went down to the hall to tell Draco to meet me in the gardens at 6 o' clock tonight.  
  
"Oi! Malfoy," Patil yelled at me from the crowd of students by the door.  
  
I slowed my pace allowing her to catch up to me, "What is it Patil I dont have a lot of time to spend lolly gagging around with Gryffies such as yourself."  
  
"Can it Malfoy, I know your Gryffindor grudge isnt that big, as I know who it is in Gryff that you want to go out with."  
  
"No you dont, because there is no one."  
  
"Then why did you ask her out yesterday?"  
  
I knew exactly what she was talking about, but like I would open up to a Gryffindor about my Hemione Problems, bad enough I have to be open with Weasely about them. "Look, dont talk to me, I have enough problems as it is with that and I dont need you butting into it."  
  
"I'm not butting into it. I just come to deliver you a message from her."  
  
A message, for me? no shes gotta be kidding. No way would Hermione send people out to give messages to me. She hates me. She made that very clear last night. "If its anything like "You stink ferret face" I dont want to hear it."  
  
"Oh no, its much nicer and more promising than that. She said for you to meet her in the gardens at six tonight, that is if you meant any of the stuff you told her yesterday. Toodles," and with that Pavarti took off down the hallway and up the stair.  
  
I walked back down to the dungeons, thinking this through. It could be a trick, why would she hate me one night and then want to meet up with me the next, it doesnt make any sense.  
  
"Sure it does mate."  
  
"Dont sneak up on me like that Weasely. And how does this make sense, she hates me last night now she wants to meet me in the gardens?"  
  
"I talked to her last night. And by the sounds of it she is taking my advice and giving you the chance to prove yourself."  
  
"So the only reason she might be telling me she'll go out with me is because of you, not me?"  
  
"No. I just told her to give you the shot, the rest is up to you. See had I not done that you wouldnt even get the chance to talk to her with out her snapping at you. At least if you have a chance then you can still show her the real you, and how you arent the guy she thinks you are, your chance to make her fall in love with you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on Draco, we should go get you ready and pick out what your going to wear."  
  
"The meeting isnt till six. I have a few hours to doddle, since its only two."  
  
"Alright but by four you have to shower, shave, and pick out an outfit that will make her want you bad."  
  
"Ok scratch that I gotta go get ready," I said walking down to my room.  
  
A/N: Thats it for now, but have no fear, i'm writing the next chap right now so that it wont be a long wait, remember, you read it, review it.  
  
mwah  
  
-AnGeL79 


	4. Chap Four: Secret Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: See I told you it wouldnt be long now didnt I. *sticks out tongue*  
  
Chapter Four: Secret Meeting  
  
I paced the garden, would she show up. Maybe this was a set up. It would make sense, she does after all hate me. But she promised her dead friend she would give me a shot. Speaking of which, where is Weasely when I need words of encouragement.  
  
I sat on a bench with my head in my hands, it was 6:05, maybe she really wasnt going to come, if she was she would have been here by now. I got up to leave, but my breath was caught, an angel was standing before me.  
  
"Hurry up Lav, its almost time," I shrieked, as she did last minute primping.  
  
"Hold your horses, its only 5:45, you've got 20 minutes yet."  
  
"No I have 15."  
  
"Technically yes but technically no. You see, girls are always five minutes late, it keeps the guys on their toes."  
  
"Oh. Whatever you say, but if I show up late and he's not their and thinks I stood him up, your going to pay."  
  
"Yeah yeah save it. Your not a rebel, dont try to act like one, your not going to steal my milk money."  
  
"Quite right you are I'm going to steal your make up money."  
  
"Haha. Alright lets get the dress picked out."  
  
"I thought you already picked it out."  
  
She smiled sweetly at me. "Nope, now to the closet with you."  
  
We shifted through dress after dress in her closet, until we finally came across the one she thought right for the moment. It was lilac with spaghetti straped dress that went down to mid thigh and fit my body closely, not to tight though.  
  
She looked me over, my hair was down, dyed a darker brown, and straight, but full of volumised body. And my make up was light, just light purple eyeshadow, eyeliner, eyebrow pencil, concealer, and lip gloss.  
  
"You look gorgeous, and if you leave now you should reach there around five or so after six. Knock 'em dead tiger."  
  
I winked at her and took off for the gardens, hoping I was doing the right thing. I gave Harry a supportive smile on the way out the common room.  
  
At about five after six I was reaching the entrance to the gardens I saw him sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. He looked stressed. He got up to leave and he saw me.  
  
"Umm.. Hey Mya, you look great. What was it you wanted to talk to me about."  
  
I stepped towards him and cleared the space between us, placing my hand on his chest, "I wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday," I put my head down not wanting to look into the steely silver eyes of his, knowing they would pierce right through me.  
  
I felt his arms wrap around me, he cupped my chin and pulled me into his gaze, "Its alright, I know you were just upset yesterday. And its only natural as we have been enemies forever. I just hope you can forgive me for all I did in the last six years."  
  
I nodded, a single solitary tear slid down my cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb. "I forgive you," he leaned down and planted his lips on mine for a kiss.   
  
We sat down on the bench for a while, in silence enjoying eachothers company. "Draco."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"I hope you reolise this wont be a fast paced relationship."  
  
"I understand Mya. You've been through a lot. As have I."  
  
"Could I ask a favour?"  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Could you help me get Harry out of his depression?"  
  
"How would I do that?"  
  
"Become his friend, and just help me to generally get him talking, eating and doing things again."  
  
"I'll do my best, for you Hermione."  
  
"We should get back inside, its getting late."  
  
He walked her back up to the portrait of the fat lady, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she could of sworn he had a little skip in his step as he walked back down to the Slytherin Common rooms.  
  
AN: K ya next chap will be in a day or two, its not over yet.  
  
mwah  
  
-AnGeL79  
  
Read it Review it 


End file.
